Can't Keep A Good Man Down
by TinkerBella7
Summary: This takes place after Sans Voir II ends. I just wanted to Whump Deeks because it's fun and he whumps so beautifully. So I took what they gave me and ran with it. Mostly Deeks and Kensi with a sense of team bonding stuff. H/C with a touch of sweetness and some fun.


After Callen was hauled away by the police, Sam made certain the rest of the team followed procedure and finished the job they were entrusted to do. Every last detail was seen to, every loose end tied up.

The drive back to the mission was made in silence.

Kensi didn't feel like talking, but at the same time it bothered her that Deeks was so quiet. He sat hunched in the corner of the back seat, staring out the window. Using the rear view mirror, Kensi watched him, wanting to say something but no words would come. Feeling Sam watching her, Kensi met his eyes and tilted her head in Deeks' direction.

Sam got the hint. "Hey, Shaggy! You okay back there?"

"Yep," Deeks replied, short and to the point.

Which left Kensi frustrated and fidgeting in her seat, but otherwise silent. Once back at the Mission, they entered to find Granger waiting for them.

He studied the trio for a moment before announcing, "I want you all to go home. We have work to do in the morning."

"Where's Hetty?" Sam demanded.

"Gone." Granger held the other man's glare, not giving an inch.

Kensi was stunned. "Gone where?"

Granger didn't turn away from Sam as he replied, "Taking care of business. Which happens to be none of **your** business."

"Let it go, Kensi," Sam ordered, before she could respond. He turned away from Granger, turning his attention to Kensi and Deeks. "Go home, get some rest. We'll figure things out in the morning."

"Right." Deeks went to his desk and grabbed his bag.

Kensi did the same. Moving to Deeks she asked, "Feel like getting something to eat?" She wasn't hungry, but she knew she needed food and she totally wanted some company. The moment she was alone she would get buried in her emotions and she wanted to avoid that for as long as she could. She didn't want to think about Renko being dead, Callen being in jail and Hetty being gone.

Deeks shook his head. "I'm not really hungry. I'm just going to home and crash."

"Okay." Kensi tried to hide her disappointment by offering a smile and a nod of understanding. She turned to walk away when he grabbed her wrist, making her freeze.

"I wouldn't mind a beer," Deeks said softly. As she turned to face him he released her, looking a bit bashful even as he offered his patented charming smile.

The one that Kensi found she could never resist. The one that made her smile back. "Beer sounds good. Beer and Pizza goes well together. We can watch a movie."

Deeks nodded. "Sure. Um...I just need to run off and take care of Monty and grab a shower."

"I'll head home and call for pizza to come in about an two hours?" Kensi phrased it as a question so Deeks could decide if that timeline worked for him or not.

"I'll grab the beer," Deeks offered.

But Kensi shook her head. "I have two six-packs in the fridge. Just bring yourself." Then a thought occurred. "I might be out of ice cream." Ice cream and beer were totally her comfort foods and tonight she knew she needed them both.

Deeks grinned. "I'll bring the ice cream. See you in about an two hours." With a wave he headed out.

Kensi watched him go then turned to Sam. "You okay?"

"Yeah. I'm good." Sam moved to Kensi and Gripped her shoulder. "Don't over think it tonight," he cautioned. "We'll deal with everything in the morning."

"I know." Kensi offered a smile then headed out. A hot bath was calling her name.

Deeks showed up as promised, with ice cream. Two gallons of her favorite.

Kensi put them in the freezer then grabbed two bottles of beer. She offered him one and the chance to pick the movie they watched.

"You feeling okay?" Deeks teased her, even as he wandered over to her bookcase to view her DVD library. She had a couple of his favorites, including Men In Black, which surprised him.

"Funny," Kensi countered, looking like she wanted to throw something at him, but he was saved by the bell. The door bell, that is. "Pizza's here," Kensi announced, snagging her wallet before opening the door. She paid for the large pizza and set it on the coffee table before locking the door. Then she made herself comfortable on the couch before snagging a slice of pepperoni pizza. "So what are we watching?" she asked around a mouthful.

Deeks joined her on the couch, taking a swig of beer before replying. "Have I missed any episodes of Top Model?"

Kensi grinned. "I have a couple on DVR. You sure?"

"Positive." Deeks made himself comfortable, knowing Kensi wouldn't yell at him for putting his feet up on the coffee table.

"Have some pizza," Kensi invited, as she reached for the remote and brought up the first ep.

Deeks waved a hand dismissively. "Maybe later. So how many models are left?"

Kensi curled one foot under her and grabbed her beer. "Eight. Your favorite is still in it to win it."

"I bet she does win it," Deeks teased her, knowing that Kensi is competitive in everything, even pitting her favorite model wannabe against his.

"Bet you a steak dinner my fave kicks her ass," Kensi countered, right on cue.

Deeks found himself laughing and a bit of the tension that gripped him, eased. "You're on, Fern."

He yelped when she punched him in the shoulder, more because she expected him too than because it hurt. Her heart hadn't been in it, but this was normal for them and Deeks knew that's what Kensi needed right now. He understood that Renko's death had hit her hard. He knew she was worried about Callen and Hetty too. So he would watch her show and tease her and drink beer. Because his partner needed this. Tough as nails Agent Kensi Blye had asked him to be with her tonight, so there wasn't any place Deeks would rather be.

Deeks had been the first one to walk into the mission that morning.

Kensi had fallen asleep last night, after four beers and three slices of pizza. Deeks had put her to bed, the pizza into the fridge, scribbled a quick note, then he'd driven home. His arm ached, along with his head, so he took four ibruprofen and attempted to sleep. But after tossing and turning for a couple of hours he'd gotten up and gone for a run with Monty. At Daybreak he headed to the the beach for an hour of surfing.

After a shower, another quick walk for Monty and a stop for coffee, Deeks was sitting at his desk, attempting to focus on the paperwork in his in basket. Only for Granger to appear beside him, arms crossed over his chest and staring.

"I need you to do something for me, Detective," the Assistant Director stated.

"Coffee run?" Deeks guessed.

Granger swallowed a sigh. "You're a lawyer, correct?"

Deeks frowned but confirmed, "Correct." He had no clue where this was going.

"Still practicing?" Granger countered, impatience practically oozing from him.

"I'm guessing you already know the answer to that," Deeks shot back, because he knew the other man did his homework.

What might pass for a smirk crossed Granger's lips. "I need you to visit Agent Callen. Find out how he's doing and if he needs anything."

Deeks was surprised by the request and didn't try to hide it. "I can do that," he allowed. "When do you want me to go?"

"Now would be good." Granger pointed in the direction of wardrobe. "I'd suggest you change into a suit first." With that he turned and walked away, heading towards Hetty's office area.

"Didn't see that coming," Deeks muttered to himself, as he pushed to his feet and headed up the stairs. Twenty minutes later he was heading out and on the road, wearing a blue suit with a leather briefcase on the seat beside him.

An hour and a half later, Deeks was escorted into a stark room, containing only a table and two chairs. There was a single window, through which Deeks saw Callen being escorted down the hallway.

A moment later the agent was settled at the table, his handcuffed wrists attached to the o-ring in the table. He locked eyes with Deeks. "So, you're my attorney?"

"Granger sent me," Deeks replied. He studied Callen and he could see that the other man is pale with dark circles under his dim blue, his expression subdued. "You doing okay?"

"Just peachy," Callen dead-panned. "You?"

Deeks shrugged. "Same old, you know."

Callen nodded. "Yeah. So, did Granger have a message for me?"

"Not really, " Deeks had pondered Granger's true intent on the ride up. "He told me to find out how you're doing and if you need anything."

"Tell him I don't need anything," Callen replied, his eyes simmering with anger. "Tell Hetty..." he began.

But Deeks cut him off. "Hetty's gone. And don't ask because I don't know what's going on. Everything is pretty much messed up." He thought about Kensi and her issues and Deeks wished he could help her. Renko's death had hit her hard. Hit the whole team hard. Hunter's death had messed with Hetty. Sam was just angry and trying to hide it. Nothing was as it should be, especially with Callen locked up.

Callen cursed, fists banging on the table and making Deeks jump. "Sorry," the agent apologized. "It's just...frustrating."

"Yeah, I get that," Deeks allowed. He swiped a hand over his face, feeling tired and frustrated himself. And hot. It was hotter than blazes in this room. The heat was not helping the headache he hadn't been able to shake since yesterday. "Is there anything you need, Callen? Anything I can do?"

"Just tell Sam I'm good and to keep and eye on Granger. I don't trust him," Callen replied. "I know you have Kensi's back." He offered a knowing smile.

Deeks nodded and pushed back his chair, but when he stood up the room tilted and he felt himself sway and nearly stumble. He had to close his eyes and lean on the table to stay on his feet.

Callen watched him, jumping to his feet and trying to reach out to help despite the handcuffs locking him to the table. "Deeks! You okay?"

"The world stopped spinning and Deeks slowly opened his eyes. "Yeah...I'm good." He swallowed hard, trying to will a sudden bout of nausea away.

"You don't look fine," Callen countered. "I'm calling for the guard."

Deeks waved a hand at him. "No, don't! I'm okay. Really. Just a little light-headed." He forced a smile as he met Callen's worried gaze. "And I just realized I haven't had anything to eat since yesterday."

Callen looked both relieved and angry. "Idiot," he groused ."Promise me you'll make a pit stop and get something to eat before driving back."

"Promise," Deeks obediently replied, even as he crossed his fingers behind his back. No way was he eating anything any time soon. "Take care, Callen. I am the attorney on record for you, so call if you need me for anything."

"I will." Callen didn't sound convincing.

Deeks let it slide. He offered a smile then moved to the door and knocked. A moment later the guard let him out and he began the process of collecting his things and making his way out to his car. Five minutes later he was back on the road.

Fifteen minutes later he was pulling over and emptying his stomach on the side of the road. Which made his head throb so that if felt like someone was stabbing his skull with steak knifes. When it finally seemed like he was finished, Deeks was glad he's had the foresight to bring a bottle of water and some gum with him. He took advantage of both before making his way back into the driver's seat. His next act was to scrabble in the glove compartment for a bottle of Advil. He swallowed four then waited, head back and eyes closed, for the pain to ease.

He didn't know how much time had passed before he felt somewhat human again. The throbbing in both his head and his arm had eased and Deeks pulled back onto the road and headed for the Mission. He made it back without any further complications, although he still felt a bit light-headed as he walked into the bull pen.

Granger was waiting for him. "How is Agent Callen doing?"

"Seems okay, all things considered," Deek replied, slinging the suit jacket on the back of his chair. He had removed it before driving back here. He'd felt overheated, yet when he'd blasted the airconditioner he'd then felt chilled to the bone. Apparently there was no happy medium for him today.

"Any message for me?" Granger demanded, looking irritated.

Deeks shook his head, instantly regretting the motion as it sent pain stabbing through his temples. He gripped the back of his chair to keep his balance. He took a few shallow breaths then managed to reply, "He said he doesn't need anything from you. That's it. I told him to call me if he needs anything since I'm now his attorney on record."

Granger looked like he wanted to say something, but instead he turned on his heel and stalked off.

Sam got up from his desk and moved to Deeks. "Is Callen really okay?"

"I think so." Deeks made to sit down but the motion made him dizzy so he froze. "Um...he wants you to keep and eye on Granger. He doesn't trust him."

"He's not alone there," Sam mused, then his eyes went wide as he watched the Detective sway and almost topple over. "Deeks!"

The sound of Sam shouting his name brought Deeks back to awareness, but just barely. Without warning everything started shading to gray around him, quickly narrowing down to a band of black that felt like it was about to suffocate him.

Sam grabbed Deeks by the arm, hissing as he felt the heat emanating off the younger man. "Dammit, Deeks!" This as the detective's legs buckled and Sam braced himself before lifting the younger man into his arms and carrying him over to the couch.

"Sam?" It was Nell, who came flying down the stairs to join him. She had been on the landing when she saw Deeks collapse.

"He's burning up," Sam replied, as he pressed his fingers against Deeks' neck, checking his pulse.

Nell fidgeted beside him. "What can I do?"

Sam didn't hesitate. "Kensi is in the firing range, get her and tell her we're taking Deeks to the hospital. Then wet some towels in cold water and wring them out, we'll pack him in cold compresses. When we're gone contact Pacific Beach hospital and tell them that we're on our way!" Sam fired off the orders like a drill sergeant.

"Got it!" Nell scurried off, happy to be doing something.

"Come on, Deeks," Sam entreatied, patting the detective on the face, hoping to get a reaction. "Open those baby blues for me."

Deeks moaned and his mumbled something Sam couldn't make out, but his eyes remained closed.

Sam was going to try again but Kensi interrupted him as she raced over to the couch.

"What the hell happened?" she demanded, as she fell to her knees beside him. "Deeks?" All her focus was on the pale detective.

"He passed out," Sam replied. "I don't know what's going on but he's burning up. We need to get him to the hospital. You got your keys?" As he spoke, Sam was already moving to lift Deeks into his arms, not liking the fact that he was able to do so with such ease. Deeks was lean, but he was a tall guy and he felt way too light for Sam's liking. They were going to have a talk about it later. Once they knew what the hell was going on and Deeks was all right.

Kensi was on her feet and heading for the door as an answer. She ran to her car and opened all the doors before crawling into the back seat, settling in so Deeks could use her lap as a pillow. A moment later Sam was there, easing Deeks inside. He then moved to the driver's seat and slid behind the wheel.

Suddenly Nell appeared, yanking open Kensi's door and handing over an armful of cold, damp towels. They packed them around Deeks' neck and under his armpits, which the detective didn't appear to like much because he shifted in Kensi's embrace, one hand lifting to try and push the towels off him.

"Easy, Deeks," Kensi replied, gripping his wrist. "It's okay. You're going to be okay. Can you hear me?" She was practically begging him, needing him to respond. To her surprise, and relief, his eyes blinked open.

"Kensi..." Deeks voice was soft and hoarse and he sounded uncertain.

She nodded, unable to keep a smile off her face. "Of course it's me, who else would it be?" she teased him. Because that's what they did.

Deeks frowned, eyes searching his surrounding before landing back on Kensi's face. He couldn't hide his confusion. "What...what's going on?" As he spoke he began shivering.

"You, uh...you passed out, Deeks." Kensi mock-smacked him on the shoulder. "You scared me half to death." She could feel his body trembling and shaking, despite the heat of his fever. Not a good sign. Kensi wished she had a blanket to cover him with.

"Sorry," Deeks whispered, making an attempt to sit up.

Kensi pressed him back down. "Stay still and rest, Deeks. We'll be at the hospital soon. Right Sam?"

Sam nodded, glancing over his shoulder. "Ten minutes."

"No..." Deeks struggled out of Kensi's hold, shakily pushing himself upright before wincing and pressing a hand to his forehead. "No hospital."

"You're burning up, Deeks," Sam replied. "You're going to the hospital."

Deeks turned to Kensi, eyes pleading. "Please don't make me go," he begged.

It broke Kensi's heart to hear him, to see how young and vulnerable he looked in this moment. She knew Deeks hated hospitals, she could even understand why. Hell, she shared his hatred for multiple reasons. But he was sick and she wasn't about to let anything happen to him. "You need to go, Deeks. Just let the doctors check you over, they'll prescribe some medicine and we'll take you home. Okay?" Kensi hoped like hell she was telling him the truth and it would be that simple.

"Am I dying?" Deeks asked, echoing a question he had asked her once before.

"No," Kensi shot back, feeling panic wash over her. "Why would you ask that?"

Deeks was still shaking and he tried to curl into himself. "You...you let me put my head in your lap," he replied. "I...I figured I must be dying."

It took Kensi a moment to realize he was teasing her, which made her want to hug him and choke him at the same time. She settled for wrapping her arms around him, feeling the heat of his body soaking into her, almost scorching her. "You're going to be just fine, Deeks," Kensi whispered as she cradled him against her. "We're almost there."

He didn't reply, instead he sagged against her, eyes drifting closed again. By the time they reached the hospital, Deeks was barely conscious.

"I'll bring help out," Sam told her, as he parked outside of the emergency room. He was gone and back in just a few minutes, but to Kensi it felt like a lifetime.

The next thing she knew, hospital personnel were surrounding the vehichle and Deeks was whisked away from her. Kensi got out of the car and followed them, barely hearing Sam announce he would move the car then find her. By the time Kensi got inside, Deeks had already been wheeled into a room. Flashing her badge, Kensi tried to follow, but the nurse wouldn't budge.

"There's a waiting area to your left," said the red-headed Amazonian. "We'll keep you updated." With that she shut the door.

So Kensi stalked to the waiting area and promptly began pacing.

That's where Sam found her. "Anything?" he asked.

"Not yet." Kensi continued pacing, grateful when Sam didn't try and stop her.

Nearly an hour passed before the nurse came out with the doctor in tow. Another thirty minutes later and they were allowed in to Deeks' room.

He was hooked up to IV's and he looked pale as he moved restlessly in the bed. Kensi moved to his side, wanting to take his hand but she felt immobilized. After the explosion Deeks had seemed all right. He'd told her he was okay. How could this have happened? A part of Kensi wanted to yell at him for being so stupid.

The doctor had informed them that Deeks was severely dehydrated and suffering from an infection. The wound he'd sustained in the explosion had become infected. The doctor assured them they were battling both the infection and the dehydration and they hoped the fever would break in the next few hours. In other words, Deeks should be fine. But Kensi wasn't going to relax until he was better for certain.

"He's going to be okay, Kensi," Sam stated, as he moved to the other side of the bed and studied the shaggy-haired detective.

"Yep." Kensi didn't know what else to say.

Sam sighed. "He survived being shot. This is just a fever and we got him here in time."

Eyes never leaving Deeks, Kensi hissed, "I know that!" But apparently she was louder than she realized because Deeks eyes opened.

"Shhh..." he whispered. "Too loud." He started to wave his hand only to realize there was an IV taped to the back of it. So he broke off to stare at his hand, then at Kensi. "I'm going home...right?"

"Not tonight," Kensi replied. "Maybe tomorrow." She was relieved to see that he remembered their earlier conversation. Hopefully the medicine would work fast and he would be out of here soon.

Deeks' eyes fluttered closed again. "Okay," he mumbled, then he drifted off to sleep.

Sam looked amused. "Best thing for him. Sleep. You going to stay with him, Kensi?"

"Yeah, I'll stay." She grabbed a chair and sat down before reality hit. "What about Granger?"

"Leave him to me," Sam replied. He patted her on the shoulder on the way out the door. "I'll stop by later with dinner, on my way home."

Kensi nodded. "Thanks." She watched him go then turned her attention back to Deeks.

It took twenty-four hours for Deeks' fever to break. He drifted in and out of consciousness much of the time, but once it broke the nurse convinced Kensi to go home and take a break because Deeks had finally fallen into a natural sleep.

So leave it to Deeks to pick the moment she left to wake up and demand to go home. The doctor and nurses humored him, letting him get up and take a shower. By time Deeks had finished and dressed in the tee-shirt and sweats from the go bag Sam had brought for him, he was done in. His legs felt like rubber, his arm was burning and he probably would have face planted on the floor if the red-haired Amazon nurse hadn't arrived to help him back to bed.

She was trying to get him to eat something when Kensi showed up, looking surprised to see him awake.

"You're awake," Kensi stated, as she entered the room and moved to the bed.

"So it would seem," Deeks replied, attempting to stifle a yawn. From what the nurse had told him he'd been sleeping for the better part of a day and a half, so why the hell was he so damn tired?

Kensi was staring at him. "You look a little better."

Deeks frowned. "That sounded distinctly insincere."

"Twenty-four hours ago you looked like death warmed over," Kensi shot back. "Now? Not so much." Leaning in she lowered her voice. "But know this, Deeks. If you EVER do anything so stupid again, I will kill you myself! Understand?"

"Okay...okay," Deeks replied, pressing into the pillows in an attempt to escape Kensi's ire. "Yeesh. What did I do, exactly?" He wasn't too happy about the fact that the past twenty-four hours or so were pretty much a blur.

Kensi glowered at him. "Oh, I don't know. How about you didn't take care of yourself, and because of that fact you got an infection, which caused a fever, which caused dehydration which could have caused you to DIE!"

Deeks winced at her bellow. "I wasn't going to die," he mumbled, because he couldn't exactly argue with her other points.

"You came close," Kensi argued, grabbing a chair and pulling it over to the bed before plopping down beside him.

"I did not," Deeks shot back, because he knew he'd been sick and his fever had been high, but the doctor had assured him his friends had gotten him here in time so, although he was going to be worn out for a few days, with rest he would be perfectly fine.

Kensi scowled. "You could have died," she insisted, like it was important that she was right.

Deeks sighed. "But I didn't," he reminded her.

"Semantics," Kensi drawled, waving her hand dismissively.

"Okay," Deeks allowed, because he was too tired to keep up the witty repartee.

A surprisingly comfortable silence fell between them, not surprisingly it didn't last long. Kensi jumped up and paced around the bed. "So the doctor told me you might be released tomorrow."

Deeks peeled open one eyelid, fighting the urge to drift off to sleep. He'd almost fallen asleep until Kensi spoke up. "I will be going home," he informed her, because no way was he sticking around this place. Hospitals made him nervous. In fact, he fully intended to sign out AMA right after a quick power nap.

"You aren't planning on sneaking out, are you?" Kensi queried, moving close beside him and eyeing him with amusement.

"I plan on walking out," Deeks informed her. "No sneaking required."

Kensi snorted. "Just so you know, and to save you any future embarrassment, I'm going to be keeping you company today. So you won't be signing yourself out of here. Or have you forgotten that Hetty is your next of kin?"

Actually, he had kinda forgotten that fact. "What's your point?" Deeks could guess what she was getting at, but they might as well put it out there directly.

"Hetty has already spoken with your doctor and you're not allowed to leave until you're officially released." Kensi looked almost maniacally happy as relayed the information.

"I'm not afraid of Hetty," Deeks mumbled, more to himself than to Kensi.

His partner dissolved into a fit of giggles that lasted until Deeks hit her in the head with his empty water cup. Luckily it was made of plastic. Kensi glared at him before moving to scoop it up off the floor. She was about to lob it back at him when the Doctor entered the room.

Deeks eyed the other man with suspicion. "You're not here to yell at me, are you?"

"Do I need to yell at you?" Dr. Richards countered, looking amused.

"You know Hetty, don't you?" Deeks shot back.

The Doctor merely smiled. "I just looked over your chart and spoke with your nurse and she'll be coming in to hook you up to another IV."

Deeks was stunned. But before he could open his mouth, his partner asked all the questions he was thinking. It was almost as if she had tapped into his head.

"What? Why? Is something wrong?" Kensi demanded.

"Nothing is wrong," Dr. Richards was quick to reassure them both, before focusing his attention on Deeks. "You're still dehydrated and I want to give you another round of antibiotics. I'm guessing you would like to go home tomorrow, so I'm doing what I can to make that happen."

Deeks fidgeted, fingers tugging at his blankets. "Actually, I was hoping to go home now. I'm feeling much better and I'll get more sleep in my own bed." Which was his way of saying he'd stay in bed and behave himself without actually saying that, since he was more interested in soaking up the sun on the beach.

Dr. Richards cocked an eyebrow, ala Spock, then shook his head. "I'm not comfortable releasing you yet."

"He'll stay and do whatever you suggest, Doc," Kensi interjected, smiling at Richards. "I'll make sure of it."

"Glad to hear it," he replied, looking like he wanted to laugh out loud, but instead he cleared his throat before patting Deeks on the shoulder. "I'll be back before my shift ends to check on you. If you continue to rest and improve, maybe I'll sign you out by lunch time tomorrow. "

Deeks sighed, then forced himself to smile and nod. He knew he was stuck now. "Sounds good, Dr. Richards. Thanks."

Kensi thanked him as well, moving back to Deeks side as the doctor exited the room. Then she glared at her partner. "Why the hell didn't you say something?" She demanded.

"What?" Deeks blinked at her, feeling like he'd missed an entire block of conversation somewhere. Like maybe he'd dozed off and didn't remember it. "What was I supposed to say? About what?"

"You were supposed to tell me, or anyone of us, that you were sick," Kensi replied, staring at him like he had suddenly sprouted a second head.

Deeks felt himself relax as he realized Kensi was ranting because she was worried about him. It was rather a nice feeling, not that he would ever tell her that. But it wouldn't be hard to get used to this. "I didn't get sick to piss you off, Kensalina," Deeks drawled. When she glared at him he added, "I didn't know I had a fever. Okay?"

Kensi heaved a put upon sigh, but a smile hovered on her lips. "You just prefer the drama of fainting and making a scene. I get it now."

"A little drama is good for the soul," Deeks allowed, playing along with her teasing. "Keeps you on your toes, Fern."

"Call me that again and I'll show you drama," Kensi warned. "The kind of drama that will have you calling for the Doctor."

The snappy come back Deeks had was cut off by a huge yawn. He covered his mouth, resisted the urge to yawn again, then found himself thwarted by the sudden presence of the nurse.

She approached him with an IV bag and hooked it to the pole beside his bed. Then she reached for his left hand, ready to reconnect him via the port still taped to the back of it. "One more bag of fluids and another round of antibiotics before you go, Mr. Deeks," she said, as she bustled about checking the drip then smoothing his blankets.

"Call me Marty," he requested, receiving a blush and a smile from her. He realized he didn't even know her name, but he had been pretty out of it since he'd been there. "And you are?" he prompted.

"Emily." She blushed again, which caused Kensi to fake gagging behind her back, her reaction meant for Deeks and his flirtations.

Deeks waited for Emily to turn his back to her before sticking his tongue out at Kensi, which caused her to roll her eyes at him. Then Emily was facing him again and asking if he needed anything. "I'm good," Deeks assured her. Truthfully, he was tired. Since he was stuck here until tomorrow, he was pretty sure a nap was in his immediate future.

Patting him on the shoulder, Emily nodded. "You know where the call button is. Don't be afraid to use it." With that she practically scampered from the room.

"Yeah, Deeks, don't be afraid to use the call button," Kensi mocked, as soon as Emily was clear of the room.

"Jealous much?" he teased back, smiling at the look of outrage on his partner's face. Deeks wanted to tease her some more, but he realized he was fading fast.

Kensi noticed. "Go to sleep, Deeks," she said softly. "I'll be here when you wake up."

With that promise echoing in his ears, Deeks let himself drift into darkness.

"Sweet dreams," Kensi whispered, pulling up a chair and settling in. She reached out with one hand, letting her fingertips lightly touch his forearm, reassuring herself that his fever was gone.

It scared her to think that she could have lost him. Again. Sure it hadn't been as serious as when he'd been shot, but the fear had felt the same. What scared her even more was the realization that Deeks was important to her. She liked having him in her life.

Deeks shifted suddenly, turning onto his side which made his hair fall over his eyes. He frowned and fidgeted, his free hand lifting and swatting at his face like trying to shoo a fly.

"Idiot," Kensi said fondly, beneath her breath, as she grabbed his hand and laid it down before smoothing the stray hairs back from his face. She smiled as he settled down again.

"Kens," he slurred, eyes blinking open owlishly.

She stood up and leaned over him. "I'm here, Deeks. Go to sleep."

He sighed and mumbled, "Kay," before promptly drifting off again.

Settling back into the chair again, Kensi nearly hit the floor as her butt vibrated. She dug her phone out of her back pocket, moving into the bathroom so as not to disturb Deeks as she answered, "Hello."

"How's Deeks?" Sam queried.

"He's doing better," Kensi replied. "He should be released tomorrow."

Sam sighed in relief. "Good to hear. He's tough."

Kensi knew that better than anyone. "He is," she agreed. "How are you doing?"

"Been better," Sam allowed. "But it's all good. We'll get through this, Kensi. All of us."

"I know." She did know. It's what they did. "I'd better go."

"Call me if you need me," Sam offered.

"I will. Bye." Kensi tapped off, returning the phone to her pocket. She made her way back to her chair, smiling as she watched Deeks sleep. He wasn't like anyone she'd ever met before. He certainly wasn't like the men she worked with, or dated, but he had staked a claim on her all the same.

Kensi would never say it out loud, or to his face, but Detective Marty Deeks was a keeper.

THE END


End file.
